


Doctor Plisetsky Strikes Again!

by Lielikela, Pantstacular



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Yuri Plisetsky, Crack, Henchman Otabek, M/M, Mad Scientist AU, Mad Scientist!Yurio, RP logs, Secret Agents Yuuri and Victor, Villain!Yurio, and some sad back stories, but mostly crack, but there is also angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lielikela/pseuds/Lielikela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantstacular/pseuds/Pantstacular
Summary: Despite being only 16, Yuri Plisetsky was well known for being a genius evil scientist, bent on world domination. However, he's never successful with The Agency's best, Agent Katsuki and Agent Nikiforov, always there to foil his plans. They are always there because they literally live under the same roof. Not only are they Dr. Plisetsky's greatest foes, they are also his adopted parents. They knew what they were getting into when they decided to take Yuri in, but it doesn't stop him.And of course, what kind of great villain would he be if he didn't have a very well qualified henchman. A henchman that happens to be his boyfriend...Get ready for strange, wacky, and occasionally oddly touching adventures of Yuri, Otabek, and everyone else in this fic that borrows from every goofy evil scientist trope.





	1. The Pilot Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to this strange AU that has eaten the minds of me and Lielikela for months. We have been text RPing OtaYuri for about six months or so, and this one came about sometime in February. (She does Yurio, mostly. I do Otabek and everyone else, haha. But seriously, she is the best ever. I cannot thank her enough.) It started out as a few lines of crack RP and ended up as this epic adventure with tons of content and backstory and everything. We love this story to pieces, and yes, as I said, it can be very silly, but there is some angst and sad stuff in various places. I will add more characters and pairings as they arrive.
> 
> A NOTE: So this is basically our chat RP logs, edited to my best ability, posted up. Yes, we do this via text, and it's been going on for quite some time. We have several other RPs and AUs, but this one is our pride and joy. (Might post some others later. We shall see...) I hope you get some enjoyment out of it. Thank you!!!! 
> 
> (It was lovingly beta'd by my friend eggy who deserves a trophy for helping us with this ;_:

"What, Yurio? How is it our fault?" Yuuri asks as they finish dismantling the bomb Yuri made for Christmas.  
  
"It's completely your fault!" Yuri argues from where he is handcuffed to a railing. He wonders if it would be worth it to dislocate his thumb to escape the handcuffs. If he stays, Yuuri and Victor will probably make him go to Christmas dinner. He'd already been planning on maybe showing up with Otabek, though, just for the food. He decides escaping is more trouble than it's worth. "You're ruining all my plans! I worked hard on that bomb and you don't even appreciate how intricate the technology is!"

  
Yuuri and Victor look at each other.

"What are we supposed to do? Let you take over the world?" Victor says they get ready to uncuff Yuri but block his escape routes.

"Yes, obviously! It's Christmas!" Yuri complains. "Neither of you has any concept of holiday spirit!"

"Hey, now! Today is Victor's birthday, too! Don't you think it's a little insensitive to try world domination today?" said Yuuri, giving him a stern look.

 

Otabek, who is also handcuffed, looks at Yuri. "He's got a point. Maybe you should have waited for Boxing Day."

"It was supposed to be unexpected!" Yuri says. "Because the two of you were supposed to be doing birthday things! Or Christmas things! Or both! Besides, we were still going to stop by for cake afterwards." Yuri turns a sulky glare at Otabek. "And you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am," says Otabek with the slightest bit of disappointment in his voice. "I thought that Boxing Day had all the surprise and less of chance of ruining Christmas."

 

Yuuri sighs.

 

Victor puts a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "Well, we will let you guys go and you can hopefully join us for dinner," he says with a big smile. "Otabek is more than welcome, too, of course!"

Yuuri also nods. "Yes. And if you don't show up, we won't know what to do with your presents..." Yuri scowls even harder at that and Yuuri seems to catch on. "We can stop by your 'lair' if you want us to pick up your presents for us first," he offers.

"Who says I got you anything?" Yurio demands angrily. "I sent you my Christmas wishlist, and the very top was 'let me blow up Tokyo at exactly noon on Christmas Day,' but obviously you guys didn't pay it any attention."

Victor puts his finger on Yuri's nose. "But how else would we have known that you where going to blow up Tokyo?"

 

Yuuri shakes his head because he assumes it will send Yuri in a rage, but Victor is not wrong.

 

Otabek whispers to Yuuri, "That would be great. We spent all night wrapping them. Well, after setting the bomb..."

Yuri thinks about trying to punch Victor, but it's his birthday and Yuri decides that feeling guilty over punching him would just be annoying and unproductive. It would be better to just punch him some other time, and it would have the bonus of being completely unexpected. "You both really suck," he says, figuring that cutting insult would do for now.

"Fine. So you're going to let Otabek and I go back to our secret lair, right? It's a secret lair, so neither of you are invited."

They uncuff them both.

 

"Of course we won't come," Yuuri says, despite knowing exactly where it's located. "We will see you guys around six!" And they leave.

Otabek goes over and kisses Yuri on the cheek. "You are cute when you are angry."

Yuri is flustered by the comment, but covers it up with more anger. "I'm always cute," he huffs. He grabs Otabek's hand, inspecting the wrist where he'd been handcuffed for any damage. "They didn't hurt you, right? I'm not above sending a squad of assassins in our place tonight if they hurt you at all."

Otabek gives him a small smile. "That's true." He looks down at his wrists. "I'm fine. Nothing more than a little redness." He leans down and gives him a hug. "No need to call the assassins tonight. Are you okay?"

As they usually do, Otabek's hug saps a lot of Yuri's rage away. "I'm fine, I guess. Mad that things didn't work out, but whatever. We'll do better next time."

Otabek leans down and gives him another another kiss, this time on the lips. "Alright, just making sure." He pauses for a second. "I'm sure whatever you've got planned next will knock them off their feet."

"The Christmas presents will definitely 'wow' them in a good way," Yuri confirms, placated by Otabek's reassurance. "And then the New Year's mutant virus will 'wow' them in a really bad way. It's going really great."

"There you go! That's the Yuri I love." He shakes his hair in a loving way. "It should be a fun night. Although I suck at charades." He gives a small smile. "And then by New Year's, world domination!"

"We can't let Victor and Yuuri be on the same team in charades," Yuri says. "They're too grossly in sync with each other. So I'm really counting on you to suck at charades, so that me and whichever one of them I get stuck with can win." He puts his hand on Otabek's shoulder and looks at him seriously. "Thank you in advance for your charades sacrifice."

"Right." He nods. "You can count on me and my lack of charades skills, Plisetsky, sir." He blinks. "I'm with Victor, I assume."

"Probably. I already felt sorry for him once because I messed up his birthday plans. I'm not going to do it again," Yuri says.

"I understand. I will preform at my usual." He salutes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this scenario was lovingly borrowed from an episode of Kim Possible. You will probably notice as we go, its a huge inspiration for this.


	2. Episode 1: Georgi Destroys Love?!? PT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the epic intro to Georgi! He has a stolen plan from Yuri but will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've been super busy but thankfully I have another part for you guys! Thanks again to my amazing beta who is putting up with my weirdness and Lielikela who is still the best Yuri. We...have so much rp its ridiculous.

  It's a little after one in the afternoon, right after lunch, and Otabek is sweeping the lair, while Yuri is working quietly.

  Suddenly, there is an incoming call. Yuri is closer to the video screen, so he presses the button to answer it.

  "Afternoon, Yurio and Otabek!" Victor says cheerfully.

  "Can we help you?" Yuri demands, grumpy over his work being interrupted. "This is a private line. You shouldn't even have this number!"

  "Oh, come on, Yurio, you know we know the number to all your private lair lines," Victor says with a laugh and his usual smile. "But..." The smile fades into a more serious expression. "I do have a reason to be calling. We need your help. Someone - an ex-agent, actually - has started to resurge with a vengeance, and we need you to put a stop to his revenge plot."

  Yuri is intrigued, despite himself, and he puts away the machinery he was tinkering with. "So what you're saying is that he's too tough for you to handle, so you're turning to someone who actually has experience with taking out your agents." Yuri shrugs, doing a poor job of looking uninterested. "What's in it for me?"

   Victor laughs lightly. "Well, not quite. The real reason is that the plan is yours. His name is Georgi Popovich. About a year ago or so, he was dumped by his girlfriend, and… it kind of sent him over the edge. He was acting strange, and eventually his partner caught him trying to steal from the file room. He was in the files of plans we confiscated from you before we adopted you. He wasn't arrested, but he was fired. Everyone felt bad for him and hoped he would move on. We were told that the file room remained untouched, but it turns out we were wrong. We got a letter just yesterday saying he was coming to get his revenge." He takes a deep breath and tries to smile again. "The best I can offer is that you will know some third rate villain wannabe isn't using one of your plans."

   "What?" Yuri demands, furious. "Those are mine! And he's just going to go around taking credit for my stuff? And he's probably not even going to do them right, so when we take him down, it's going to look like his plan sucked, even if it didn't." Yuri glares. "Which plan is he using? Did you get that information, at least?"

   "Well, it looked to be one of your mind control devices. But since he went on about 'destroying love,' we assume it's heavily modified," Victor says. "There isn't much more than that, I'm afraid. You should be happy to know that your stuff is the hardest to get into. It's the most classified and requires a lot to get into," he says, partly trying to egg on Yuri's ego and partly with parental pride, like he did well on a test or won a game. "We think that he must have snuck in a previous time before he was caught."

   Yuri sits up a little straighter, Victor's words helping to soothe his ego. "I guess I can help out with this," he says. "Just because it's a point of pride. This guy needs to learn what a bad idea it is to try and steal my ideas. I need to make an example of him. Has he actually done anything besides send this dumb letter?"

   "He hasn't yet. He tried to reach his old partner for assistance, but he was firmly rejected. He's working hard on this case, too. Phichit hasn't been in the field much since then, but Yuuri and I know how important it is to him. We have reason to believe he will be setting up his weapon tomorrow in a warehouse across town," Victor finishes firmly.

   "Shouldn't be a problem to figure out which warehouse. Otabek and I will be there. No, I'm not carpooling with you, so don't even ask. Are any agents going to show up?" Yuri was honestly curious. He'd never had the chance to directly work with Yuuri and Victor, and he would never admit it, but he kind of wanted to. He'd met other agents in both official and non-official capacities, but he'd definitely never worked with them.

   "Ahaha, that is fair. Well, Phichit asked to work with us, so he'll be there. Besides that, it's just us," Victor says and pushes a few buttons. "I'm sending you the details of where to go tomorrow. Take care!" He waves and the monitor clicks.

   Otabek goes over to Yuri after dumping out the dustpan. "Ten bucks the warehouse is a decoy," he says in his normal voice.

   "I'm not stupid enough to take that bet. Why do you think I refused to carpool?" Yuri says derisively. He gives Otabek a small smile. "How long do you think they'll be floundering around trying to figure that out, though?"

   Otabek laughs a little. "Probably ten minutes. They'll get there and probably get a call from HQ that they are being attacked." Otabek says, then he thinks further. "Wait, does that mean you otherwise would have carpooled?"

   Anyone else would get an adamant denial, but since it's Otabek, Yuri just shrugs and tells the truth. "Maybe. I guess it depends. Only if you were going, too, though, so that I could have an alternate ride home if they got too annoying." He slides his chair over to a computer, typing something rapidly. "Do you think this copycat guy is really going to wait until tomorrow? Or is he planning something to catch them off guard by attacking early?"

   "That sounds about right." Otabek pauses for a second before grabbing the glass cleaner. "My guess is he will. He seems like he's going for flashy. And I think he's intentionally luring out those three. He probably knows who they are sending and wants them out."

   "I don't trust the Agency to keep it a secret that they're using our help, so we have to assume he'll know we're coming, too, and plan for it." Yuri makes a frustrated noise, looking at the screen. "If we had some kind of information about what he was even doing with the device, that would make this so much easier. 'Destroy love' seems like a really vague goal. I guess it's just going to be a surprise when we get there."

   Otabek puts the cleaning equipment on a table, walks over to Yuri, and gives him a small kiss on the lips, standing behind him, and then rubs his shoulders. "It should be okay. I can't imagine, between us and your parents, that we can't take this weirdo down."

   That's all it takes for the tension to vanish from Yuri, and he smiles at Otabek. "You're right," he says. "This is a pesky annoyance, not a real threat." He rolls his eyes. "They probably asked me to help as an excuse to promote some working together, feel good, cooperation vibes." He leans up to kiss Otabek again. "I'm going to see if I can track this guy to some other location, but if not, we'll go to the warehouse with the agents and just take them as an opportunity to say I told you so."

   Otabek smiles into the kiss. "You're cute when you're focused like this." He rubs his shoulders a few more times before going back to what he was doing. "That's probably the best idea. Also, it doesn't look like we know more than we do, because we don't."

   "You're always cute," Yuri counters, turning back to his computer to hide his blush. "I guess we should call it a night, just in case we get called in earlier than expected. I'll text you a time to pick me up as soon as I know what time we're going to meet there." Yuri makes a face, already regretting agreeing to do this.

   "Ha. Yeah, right," Otabek says with a small blush. "Sounds good to me," he says as he starts to grab his things for the night. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what Georgi is up to! Will he destroy love? Will Yuri own Otabek 10 dollars? Tune in next time~


	3. Episode 2: Georgi Destroys Love!?! Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit joins the group as they decide to scoop out Georgi's hideout...only to find out he has already attacked The Agency! (Duh.) What surprises awaits them?

The next day, Otabek gets the text from Yuri to pick him up. He heads over.

When Yuri comes out, he throws him a helmet. "So you find anything else out or are we still going to the warehouse first?"

"Warehouse first," Yuri says, catching the helmet and putting it on in the same practiced motion. "But I'm not happy about it. I'm not saying this guy's good, because he's not, but he's..." Yuri pauses, searching for a description that's not too complimentary. "He's creative."

"Got it," Otabek replies as he starts his cycle back up. "Creative? Not sure I like the sound of that," he says, speeding off towards their location.

"Me neither," Yuri admits, hooking his arms around Otabek. "Trying to track his location or his finances or his purchases all just led to a spiderweb of fake information. Really messy, but effective." He should probably voice his concerns about taking Georgi seriously, at least to Otabek, but he has too much pride to validate Georgi that way. "Victor and Yuuri left five minutes ahead of us, but Victor sucks at driving, so we'll probably beat them there."

"Huh. Well, I guess we will see happens," Otabek says. He's feeling a little worried that Yuri's search turned up almost nothing.

He does, in fact, get there five minutes before Victor. Out pops Victor, Yuuri, and Phichit.

"Yurio, you remember Phichit, right?"

Phichit gives a friendly smile and wave. He looks at Otabek. "Oh, hi! Nice to meet you... Otabek, right? Yuuri mentioned you were Yuri's boy-" he pauses, realizing that might be bad. "Henchman".

Otabek's usual demeanor changes slightly as he blushes.

"Congratulations, you're just as embarrassing as every other agent I've ever met," Yuri informs Phichit. "So what's the plan here? Are we just supposed to be going in, guns blazing, and hoping that we get him before he gets us?" Not being in charge of the situation is definitely making Yuri extra prickly, but he doesn't see any reason why he should try and rein it in. "And for the record, I'm calling it now: this warehouse is a distraction."

Before anyone else speaks, Victor gets a distress signal. He looks at Yuuri and Phichit. "Well, it seems like the distraction theory is right. He's taken over the whole building," he says, worried. "We need to get back there ASAP. Me and Yuuri will go in first. I want Phichit to go with Yurio and Otabek because he knows the place. I wasn't able to make out what weapon he is using, but it seems powerful. I think he is trying to use the satellites to broadcast whatever it is across a huge chunk of the globe."

"Told you so," Yuri says smugly, not looking bothered by the distress signal. It's not his problem if they were stupid enough to fall for this distraction. "And he can't use the satellites, that would never..." His brow furrows as he considers. "Well, he wouldn't be able to do that right this second. Maybe with some time to calibrate?" It's still less time than Yuri would like.

Victor and Yuuri frown. "That's one of the reasons he sent us out of there," Victor says.

"Probably still has that vendetta against you, too, Victor," Yuuri adds.

Phichit nods. "Yeah, he never got over that you were a better agent than him, despite starting at the same time."

Victor's eyes widen. "Really? I-I didn't know..." Victor sighs regretfully. "Well, I guess now is not the time to think about that. Yuuri, let's go."

The two of them go inside the building and disappear.

"Yuri, how much time should we wait before going in?” Otabek questions.

"As little time as possible," Yuri answers. Concerned that he seemed too worried about Victor and Yuuri, he quickly adds, "I mean, I just don't want them to screw this up. We'll give them a couple minutes to get in and do whatever." He turns to Phichit. "Since you're supposed to be our guide inside, start figuring out a route for us. Something that will get us to any big computer hubs while running into as few people as possible. We don't know what kind of mind control device Georgi has, or if he's dispatched it on a smaller scale to take out the people inside."

Phichit turns his phone on and shows Yuri the best route. "If we go up these stairs, there is less of a chance of him noticing us. At least, I assume, considering I'm not sure what is waiting for us."

They open the door and it's quiet inside. Very quiet. There are several agents, either sitting or standing, almost like nothing is happening.

Phichit's eyes widen. "What... is going on? There was an emergency, but nothing looks wrong," he says as he leads Yuri and Otabek to the stairs.

Yuri looks uncomfortable at being surrounded by so many agents. If he didn't trust Victor and Yuuri so much, he would have flat out refused to do this. He gravitates closer to Otabek, needing some sense of security.

"It's a mind control device," Yuri says bluntly. "They might be acting normally, but there's no telling what's happening in their brains. They're not going to act like dumb zombies. Their brains are telling them that everything is normal. They don't even know they're being controlled. That's the whole point."

Phichit nods. "I suppose, but besides the silence, nothing seems out of place." He shakes it off.

Otabek puts a protective arm around Yuri. They manage a few flights of stairs until they hear the door open on the flight above them. They all look at each other and brace for the worse. However, they turn and see Victor.

"Oh! Hi, guys! How are you doing?"

Phichit tilts his head. "Well, we are okay. What about you? Where is Yuuri?"

Victor stops and blinks. "Huh? Who is Yuuri?"

Phichit steps back, as does Otabek. "What... what did you just say?" Phichit asks in disbelief.

Yuri freezes, feeling sick to his stomach as he begins to guess what kind of mind control they're dealing with. He'd expected something more like a coordinated effort to burn down a Hallmark store, not something like this.

"If you're joking, it's not funny," Yuri snaps. "Tell us where your stupid husband went or I'm going to start tearing this place apart piece by piece until I find him."

Otabek puts a hand on Yuri's shoulder. He's not a super genius like him, but he knows that things aren't good and he needs to keep him somewhat level headed.

Victor looks at him, confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not married. I've never had a husband," he says with a laugh. "I was... here looking for Georgi, I believe, and I was attacked by a drone. Fought it off really easily, but there was this guy I have never seen before right next to me. Black hair... glasses... I wasn't sure who it was, so I ran in the other direction."

"You're an idiot," Yuri snaps, but he can't really blame him, if his suspicions about the machine are right. "You're my dad, and he's my dad. You didn't think you were competent enough to keep me out of trouble all by yourself, did you?" Yuri is embarrassed by his own words, but pointedly keeps eye contact with Victor until a new, even scarier thought hits him. "Wait, you remember who I am, right?" he demands suspiciously. He takes a step back, bumping up against Otabek.

Victor tries to think. "You are... Okay, I thought I knew you, but now that you mention it... I think the only person here I know is Phichit."

Phichit's eyes widen. "He's forgotten about Yuuri completely and memories associated with him are blurred... like you. He remembers me because I worked here... and not directly connected."

Otabek doesn't move.

Yuri can't meet Victor's eyes anymore, and he scowls at the ground. "Whatever," he says angrily. "You're still an agent, and Yuuri's still an agent. We can still do this. I can fix everything else later. First, we need to find Yuuri, and then we'll get rid of Georgi, and then I can reverse the things he messed up in your head. Victor, tell us where that black haired guy went off to."

"We can trust Yurio, Victor," Phichit adds helpfully. "I mean, at least you trusted him. We should do what he says. Where did you last see Yuuri?"

Victor tries his hardest to remember these people, but he just can't, but he does know that Georgi needs to be stopped. "Alright. I believe you." Even though he is thinking, 'This kid looks like a villain,' he still believes Phichit. "That guy you are calling Yuuri went to the other side of building. He's probably going up the stairs on that side."

They all agree to move. Otabek doesn't leave, but he has a drone in his hand that he crushed earlier.

Yuri's never paid much attention to how in sync he and Otabek are. It's just something he's always taken for granted. That's why it feels so jarring when Otabek doesn't move when Yuri starts walking with the group towards Yuuri's last known location. He glances back at Otabek. "Well? Are you coming?"

Otabek gives him a cold gaze. "Why should I?" He throws what's left of the drone to the ground. "Who the hell are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO!!!! What a cliff hanger! What will happen next? Will Georgi win? Will everyone get all their memories back? Find out next time~


End file.
